


Feel, Don't Think

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comeplay, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Time Travel, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Padawan Anakin steps through time and meets a strange ex-Jedi on a lonely green island, one who seems to know far more about him than is fair.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Feel, Don't Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).

“What in all the blazing hells?” Anakin exclaimed, stumbling through what appeared to be a low archway among the ancient ruins of a temple, deep underground beneath the city of Jedha. He was looking upon green mountainside, an island in the midst of a vast ocean. 

“Are you all right?” Anakin turned, looking for the source of the softly-spoken words, and found them in a man sitting on the grass not far away. He had kind blue eyes, a short grey beard, grey hair that tumbled carelessly about his shoulders, and a face that reminded Anakin of something he could not quite place. 

“I’m…not on Jedha anymore?” Anakin asked, looking back through the arch only to see the continued expanse of sea and sky rather than a candlelit underground pathway. 

“No,” the man said, shaking his head with a sardonic smile and a faint chuckle. “You’ve passed through a gateway, my friend, a door in the universe leading elsewhere in time and space. It closed after you.”

“Can I get back?” Anakin asked, coming over to sit down next to the man. “And who are you, some kind of guardian?” 

“I’m no guardian,” the man said. “Just an exile. And I don’t know. Maybe. It will be as the Force wills.” 

“You know the Force?” Anakin said, and immediately reached out with his senses, feeling the life all through the island, everywhere but within the man beside him. “You feel like a void. I can get nothing from you.” 

“That’s the way it is,” the man said with another vaguely mysterious smile. “I’m Luke, by the way.” 

“My friends call me Ani,” Anakin replied. 

“Am I your friend?” Luke smiled again, and it was a mysterious smile, not altogether a nice smile. “I’m old enough to be your father, kid.” He reached up, touching Anakin’s Padawan braid, wrapping it around his fingers. “Jedi Padawan, huh. Never thought to see one of those.” 

Anakin had the oddest feeling that he should’ve resented Luke taking hold of his braid. Usually when people grabbed the braid, it was a prelude to a fight. But this wasn’t. It felt like a prelude to something completely different, and Anakin couldn’t help but welcome it, couldn’t help but lean in closer.

Luke released him, a look of overwhelming sadness in his eyes. “I wish you could be my friend,” Anakin said, his voice soft. He was the Jedi courtier now, the charmer who had negotiated dozens of treaties at Obi-Wan’s side. “I’m alone here, and this is a strange place to me.” He put a hand down to cover Luke’s wrist, and Luke stared down at it like it was a snake about to bite him. “Maybe you could show me around.”

Luke moved his hand out from under Anakin’s. “Sure,” he said, getting up, Anakin following in his wake. He gestured to the island as they walked. “Not much to show.”

“What’s your favourite place?” Anakin cocked his head. “I think you’d like somewhere high up. Somewhere bright and full of life. Might be a good place for me to meditate.”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “You’re right, actually. It is a good place for that. But you’ve got to feel the balance. The life in the air, in the water, in the earth, in the sun. There are dark places here that you can’t go. Stay in the light.” 

Anakin could sense Luke’s certainty, his knowledge of something just beyond Anakin’s reach, and hastened to reassure him. “I’ll never turn to the Dark Side!” he exclaimed fiercely, and only in hindsight realised how fierce it was exclaimed, as though he were fighting to prove something. 

Luke only shook his head. “It’s easier to give in to the Dark than you think,” he said. “It just takes a moment, one little weakness, and you’ve ruined your life. I don’t want that for you.” 

Anakin stopped in his tracks, Luke still moving forward. “Is that what happened to you? Is that why you’re not a Jedi anymore?” 

Luke paused, turning around. “Kid, I’m not sure I ever was.”

* * *

As the sun fell into the endless stretch of silver sea, lighting up the sky with one of the most beautiful sunsets Anakin had ever seen, he rose slowly from the ground, letting all the tiny rocks he had levitated during his meditation settle slowly back into place. 

“That was lovely,” he said with a sigh, looking out over the water. “There’s so much on this island to explore.” He turned to look at Luke, who was leaning against the mouth of the cavelike structure behind the spout of rock where he’d been sitting. “But not you.” 

“Not in that way,” Luke said. 

Anakin grinned, never failing to catch a hint of what seemed to be innuendo. “Is there another way I can try?” he asked. 

Luke had already turned around to lead him away, and didn’t seem to see his smile. “Try whatever comes to mind,” he said with a faint shrug. “Just not the Force.” 

The sunset over, the island grew dark very quickly indeed. Anakin, not knowing where he was going, hurried to keep up with Luke’s swift steps, and soon they arrived at a small village. A fire was burning merrily in the pit at the centre, and fresh-caught fish sat on a grill above it, sending forth a terribly delicious smell. Anakin had not eaten since before he had landed on Jedha, and was suddenly reminded how hungry he was. 

Luke handed him a skewer. “Eat up, kid, we’re not at court,” he said when Anakin hesitated for a moment, and bit fiercely into his own fish. 

Anakin waited no longer to devour the fish. It was delicious, flavoursome and salty, with an underlying sweetness that was as unlike the stale, flash-frozen fish he was usually served both at fancy banquets and at the temple on Coruscant as could be imagined. Along with the fish, there were small loaves of bread and the salty stalks of some cliff-growing plant. By the time he was done stuffing his face, Anakin was replete with satisfaction and could have dropped down on the ground next to the fire and gone straight to sleep. 

Luke brushed his hands off and rose from the low stone bench they had both been sitting on during their meal. “That hut over there’s empty,” he said, gesturing to a round stone structure. “I’m for bed.” 

“Can’t I share with you?” Anakin said, his eyes sparkling. He couldn’t help but needle his mysterious host, and maybe, just maybe, sleeping next to him would be a way of breaking down his walls and understanding exactly what was happening. 

Luke looked up at him with a heartfelt sigh. “This is not a good idea…” he began. 

“Oh, you sound exactly like my master,” Anakin said. “Come on, the island won’t fall into the sea if I share a pallet with you. And it’s cold here. You may be used to it but I’m not.” 

“Still not a good idea,” Luke said grumpily. “But fine. We’re just sharing a bed, nothing more.” 

Once inside the tiny hut that Luke kept his meagre possessions in, Anakin unbuckled his lightsaber, laying it down next to the low pallet.

“No,” Luke said. “I’ve got a policy, and that has to go over there.” He gestured to a table at the far side of the room. 

“Is this island safe?” Anakin asked. 

“You’re by far and away the most dangerous thing in it,” Luke said, casually detaching his right hand. Anakin’d noticed it was a prosthetic some while earlier, even to the point of being impressed by the technology, which seemed to be far beyond what he knew of. The hand was so close to a real hand that casual observation only would have missed it.

“I don’t know,” Anakin mused. “You look pretty dangerous to me yourself.” His tone veered on the edge of flirtation. 

Instead of picking up the bait, Luke sighed again. “Yeah. That’s why the lightsaber goes over there.” 

Anakin marched over and placed the lightsaber down. “Happy?” he asked, turning back. 

“Not really,” Luke responded acidly, in the middle of changing from his grey robes into a soft grey nightrobe. “Oh,” he went on, reaching for another nightrobe, “here.” He tossed it across to Anakin, who caught it with one hand. “It’ll be short on you, but I don’t have anything else.”

“It’ll be fine,” Anakin said. “You know, I usually sleep naked….”

“No.” Luke’s voice was very firm. He was turned away from Anakin and his back was bare. Anakin couldn’t help but look, going still and staring at that expanse of soft skin with rippling muscles underneath as Luke raised his arms to put the robe on. It wasn’t until he was clothed again that Anakin could turn away, pull his own clothing off hastily, and don the nightrobe. 

The pallet Luke slept on was thin but wide, big enough for two people if they didn’t mind getting a little cosy. Anakin figured it was up to him to take the initiative, and once they were both on it, wrapped an arm around Luke, pulling him closer. 

To his surprise Luke did not resist, though hesitation flickered in his eyes, something uncertain and wary. But after a moment he sighed again, and this was not the sigh of frustration or annoyance Anakin had heard before. It was something wistful, longing almost. 

“How long has it been since someone hugged you?” Anakin whispered, and Luke buried his face in Anakin’s shoulder. 

He felt more than heard the answer. “Years.”

* * *

There was blackness all around him, and the smell of oil, as though he were a droid. _“He’s more machine now than man, twisted and evil…”_ a voice was saying, and after a second Anakin realised it was Obi-Wan’s voice, rough and gravelly as though he were suffering from years of dehydration. 

_“I’ll not leave you, I’ve got to save you_,” another voice whispered, sweet, soft and young, so young, with all the naive hope inherent in the youthful.

Anakin took a deep breath, and it rattled through him painfully. “You already have,” he managed to choke out. Blazing light coursed through his veins, exploding into his eyes, and just before the light swallowed him whole he could see Luke’s face, much younger, looking down at him with infinite tenderness. 

He came awake with a gasp. The light outside was the cold early light before the dawn. Luke was still next to him, his head pillowed on Anakin’s arm, tucked against his side, breathing softly. Anakin’s arms tightened around him, and Luke woke gently, eyes fluttering open, and looked up at Anakin. “A dream?” he asked, voice rough with sleep. 

“I don’t understand it,” Anakin said. “I dreamed about you. I saw you.” 

“What did you see?” Luke pushed himself up on one elbow, the better to look at Anakin in the dimness of the hut. 

“You loved me.” Anakin frowned. “No, you still do. But it’s more complex than that. How do you know me, because I certainly don’t know you?” 

“It’s true,” Luke said. “I love you…and I hate you. I don’t want to tell you.”

Anakin gave in. “Then don’t,” he whispered, and bent to kiss Luke, who flinched back for an instant, as though Anakin’s lips burned him, but then surrendered, opening his mouth to admit Anakin’s tongue. 

Whatever Luke may have been, he was not practiced at the art of kissing, Anakin quickly decided, taking control of their kiss and pressing him down into the pallet. He was shy and hesitant, as much as anyone could be while pressing up against Anakin with an erection that could’ve cut diamonds. 

It wasn’t like Anakin was so much more experienced at the art of kissing himself, but at least he’d had some recently, with more than one pretty young thing he’d been meant to be guarding. Whereas Luke was if anything older than Obi-Wan and had never been touched, at least not for years. 

Anakin pulled away from Luke, taking a deep breath. Luke’s eyes were wide and he was breathless, staring at Anakin with something akin to horrified shock mingled with blatant arousal. For the first time since they’d met, Luke was a presence in the Force, humming with emotion that was barely contained. 

“Who are you?” Anakin whispered, leaning in. 

Luke whispered four words back, low and sharp. “I am your son.” 

Anakin drew back, stunned. “That can’t be true,” he said, soft, intimate, all reaction, hardly thinking about it. “That’s impossible.” 

Luke told hold of his shoulder and pulled Anakin back toward him, so that their bodies were lined up. Anakin could feel Luke’s hardness against his hip, an erection that hadn’t subsided at all. “Search your feelings. You know it to be true.” 

Anakin shrugged Luke’s hand off his shoulder and tipped Luke’s face up to look at him in the dim light. He was faintly familiar, in a way that Anakin hadn’t yet been able to place, but then suddenly did. His mother. Luke looked a little bit like his mother. He had her forehead, her mouth. 

Suddenly overcome with an emotion he could not name or place, he kissed that forehead and then that mouth. Luke kissed him back, just as fervently, the chaos of their emotions mingling together. They were both children longing for their parents, seizing any opportunity to get them back no matter what. Everything Anakin felt was all twisted up inside himself, and Luke felt the same way. Maybe they could make each other feel a little better, for a little while. 

“Let me touch you,” Anakin gasped out between kisses, and for answer Luke grabbed his hand, dragging it down between them to press against his cock. Anakin pushed the robe aside and took Luke into his hand, stroking him firmly, in the way he touched himself, holding Luke close. 

Luke’s head fell back, grey hairs spilling against Anakin’s shoulder. He moaned aloud, a broken, needy sound that sent fire through Anakin’s veins. Anakin pressed kisses to the bared throat, the pale shoulder, his open mouth, stroking him all the while. 

It was both an eternity and a moment before Luke let out a strangled cry, muffling it in the cloth at Anakin’s shoulder, arched his hips, and came all over Anakin’s hand. Luke sank back to the pallet, panting breathlessly, and Anakin brought his hand, still covered in Luke’s come, to his own cock, spilling the fluid over himself and using it to slick his cock as he stroked himself hastily. 

He looked down at Luke lying debauched and wrung out beside him, and after a moment Luke opened his eyes, a smile that Anakin recognised as a faint echo of his own dawning on his face. 

“Let me,” Luke whispered, sliding his hand down to take over stroking Anakin’s cock. There was something sweetly painful swirling about in his emotions but Anakin could not focus on the Force, not just then, when his own son was touching him like this, and it was so wonderful he could barely hold back from coming immediately. 

“I’m going to…” he whispered breathlessly, helplessly. 

For answer, Luke bent down and took him in his mouth. Anakin came harder than he ever had in his life before, spilling half into Luke’s mouth and half across his face. When he was finished, lying back and breathing hard, there was white in Luke’s hair and across his cheek. 

Anakin grinned. “Come here,” he said, and pulled Luke close, licking his cheek off and taking a corner of the robe to wipe away the semen in his hair, before kissing him again, tasting their mingled come. 

“This isn’t proper fatherly behaviour at all,” Luke said, rolling his eyes. “But you’re not a proper father by any stretch of the imagination.” 

“Well, you certainly don’t behave like a son either,” Anakin said. “Except maybe in my dreams, a little bit.” 

“What did I do in your dreams?” Luke asked curiously. 

Anakin shook his head. “I think you saved my life, but I’m not sure. Everything was dark, and then there was you.” He smiled, brushing Luke’s cheek with his hand. “I don’t know, seems a bit more romantic than anything else.” 

“Romantic?” Luke said, chuckling. “Maybe. Maybe.” 

“You sound as enigmatic as Master Yoda, now.” Anakin joined in Luke’s laughter.

“Humph!” Luke said, grinning. “Judge me by my size do you?” 

Anakin glanced down between Luke’s legs. “Absolutely nothing wrong with your size.” 

Luke spluttered, taken aback, and pushed at Anakin’s shoulder, laughing. “You are a terrible father. The worst.”

Anakin caught Luke’s hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. “See, the thing is, what you’re telling me doesn’t feel real. You don’t exist, where I come from. You’re literally the first person I’ve gone this far with. I can’t imagine being a parent. I can barely imagine having a Padawan of my own. But I know what you’re saying is true, nevertheless.” 

Luke looked up at him, and Anakin could see the light of dawn reflected in his eyes. “For a few minutes there, I existed entirely in the moment. I felt, I didn’t think. And for me, if I think about it, you and me, like this, it kind of horrifies me. But it doesn’t feel wrong.” 

“Then,” Anakin said, compressing the wisdom of his nine years of Jedi training into one short sentence, “keep feeling; stop thinking.” He drew Luke’s hand down onto his chest, tucking him in close by his side. “I want to keep feeling you.”


End file.
